Dissidia Decem: Anarchy's Dystopia
by PK Reaper
Summary: Harmony and discord are only the destinations for us. But it's the crossroads-the journey-that defines everything.
1. Prologue: Shades of Grey

**Hey, all! This is a major project of mine for the summer. I thought about writing the tenth cycle of Dissidia. Why tenth? Eh, I don't know...I didn't want to make it chronological. Besides...I like the number ten. XD Well, new characters abound, even another goddess...I've been talking with my friends about it, and figured why not post it here...? Feedback is appreciated. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0: Shades of Grey <strong>

_The war is starting once again._

_Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. Chaos, the god of discord. They each summoned warriors into battle. Their armies. One side fights to restore peace. The other to reign in destruction. It's a war where sides should be definite. You're either seeking harmony or discord. Each soldier, whether it be a soldier of Cosmos or Chaos, has something within them. A warrior of Cosmos contains harmony, compassion, and justice inside himself. A warrior of Chaos holds hate and destruction._

_...But what about the soldiers that have both? It's difficult to choose a side...when you are stuck in a shade of grey. That's why Hekate, the goddess of crossroads, chose us. After this cycle, we make our own decision. Whether we come to terms with our pasts...or let it consume us. If we are still uncertain, Hekate takes us once more. We're at least blessed with our memories of our homeworlds and previous cycles in tact, while the other warriors do not remember a thing. A blessing...or perhaps a curse for us._

_Despite the proclaimed "neutrality", I do not believe it is so. Neutrality doesn't exist in a world of war. You're either good or evil. In one army or the other. The fact that we have been chosen by Hekate means nothing. In the end, we must choose Cosmos or Chaos. _

_What we hope to find, none of us know. All we know...is that we have to keep moving forward._

_...But it's hard to do. Especially when you're too busy looking back at what you could have done, what could have been, who you can really be. _

_Hekate called us again, since we're all still uncertain. She told us to find our own paths._

_And so...we all are._

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact: The narrator of this chapter is a part of the main cycle 010 cast. Next chapter will reveal most of them. You may provide your guesses in a review. ^_^<strong>


	2. On the Road to Redemption

**Chapter 1: On the Road to Redemption**

Zell couldn't stop fidgeting by the campfire they created. As he wolfed down his dinner, his leg began shaking impatiently. Crossing his arms, Zell spoke up now,

"Aw, man. Sometimes I wonder why the heck we're here, anyway!"

"What do you mean?" Vivi inquired innocently.

Zell sighed, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd rather be here than...fighting with those Chaos goons...but...if we're not on either side, and we're not sure where we want to go, what're we here for?"

"To find out where we want to go." Auron replied quietly, his head bowed down, "Hekate told us to find our own path, and so we are."

"There's not too many choices to choose from," Zell joked, resting a hand behind his neck, "You're either with Cosmos or Chaos."

"Or with Hekate again, depending on the next cycle!" Vivi pointed out.

"True, true," Zell nodded, "...but it's only a matter of time. I gotta say, I'm getting pretty tired of fighting again and again!" he yawned now, throwing himself back onto his sleeping pack.

Vivi sighed now, and clutched his rod, speaking timidly, "...I still don't know what path to choose, either..."

"No one does." Vincent said, "That's why we can't worry. We have to keep going."

Vivi immediately cheered up, "Uh, r-right! Thanks, Vincent!"

Vincent blinked once as he froze in surprise, "...I didn't do anything."

"No, you cheered me up!" Vivi said happily, "You always seem to know what to say, so thanks!"

Vincent paused, then relaxed, "No big deal, I guess..."

Vivi rose to his feet, stretching, "Well...guess we better lower the fire and get some-!"

Auron suddenly rose to his feet, katana in his hand, "Wait."

Vivi froze, and Vincent got up, removing his gun from its holster. Zell sat up, looking half-asleep, "Eh?"

Auron looked around, scanning their surroundings. After a long silence, Zell spoke loudly,

"Hey, what's-?"

"Quiet!" Auron whispered viciously, and Zell shut up. After another moment, Zell tried again,

"What's going on?"

"We're being watched." Auron whispered, furrowing his brow. Vincent held up his gun now, crimson eyes focused on whatever could come their way.

"From where?" Vincent spoke quietly.

"Not sure. Just can't shake the feeling. Keep alert. And don't make any sudden movements." Auron commanded.

Zell rose, assuming a battle stance.

Auron narrowed his eyes, keeping his ears open, "No one move. If you must, move slowly. And don't-!"

"-WHO'S OUT THERE?" demanded Zell loudly, "Show yourself, coward!"

Auron resisted the urge to smack a hand to his face. Vivi groaned, and Vincent sighed.

However, a snigger was heard, and Auron tightened his grip on his weapon. Suddenly, a group of three men appeared, the campfire revealing them. One of them wore a long robe, and had long light blue hair. Auron instantly recognized him. Nodding, but not bothering to conceal his distaste, he spoke, "Seymour."

"Auron. We meet again." Seymour smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. Beside him to his left was a younger man, around Zell's age, taller and with a scar on his face. Sniggering once more, Seifer Almasy smirked,

"Never fail with your big mouth, Zell. You're still a chicken wuss as always."

"W-what?" Zell exclaimed furiously as he practically lunged, but Vivi tugged at his arm, pulling him back.

The third individual looked much younger, with blonde hair and wearing an odd red ensemble. Despite his youth, his eyes were icy and he carried an air of cold viciousness. Narrowing his eyes, the young man held up his sword and spoke,

"We have no time for silly chat, Seymour. Let us destroy them and get it over with."

"Don't try it!" Zell shouted almost immediately, and Vivi prepared to fight. However, Vincent and Auron remained still and Seymour nodded his head in the younger soldier's direction, replying,

"Calm yourself, Llednar. Now is not the time."

"Then _what_ was the point of meeting these imbeciles?" Llednar did not conceal his distaste.

"We did not meet them. They were simply in our way." Seymour retorted, "After all, we haven't the time for battling when Hekate has called us once again."

Auron raised his eyebrows in curiosity now, "What?"

"You didn't hear?" Seymour raised an eyebrow, "Hm. Pity you had to hear it from us. Well. The goddess of crossroads has summoned us again. She wants us all to meet at the church."

"W-why is she calling us back? She already told us what to do!" Zell exclaimed.

Seifer rolled his eyes, "We don't know, chicken wuss. That's why we're heading back. Or are you so dense you can't get_ that_ through your thick skull?"

"Step over here and say that again!" Zell cracked his knuckles, but Vivi held him back yet again.

"So if you want to hurry before the Chaos warriors find you, I suggest you and your little posse get moving," Seymour said as he, Seifer, and Llednar began moving past the four.

As Seifer moved past Zell, they exchanged a cold glance at one another before they went on their way.  
>After a while, their footsteps faded behind the four. And then, Auron spoke firmly,<p>

"We're moving out. Everyone pack your things. We're going back to Hekate."

"Huh? Oh, right!" Zell picked up his things and sloppily began packing. As he was shuffling about, Vivi looked back to where Seymour, Seifer, and Llednar left, and then back to Auron,

"How do we know they're telling the truth? What if they're just leading us into a trap?"

"They don't have anything to gain by trapping us. They're trying to find objectives for themselves as well. Either way, we must go to Hekate." Auron picked up his pack.

Vincent spoke up now for the first time in a while, "Vivi's got a point. They claim Hekate called them, when we should've also received her calling."

Auron nodded, "I know. However, there's only one way to find out."

Vivi and Vincent exchanged a glance, then picked up their packs.

"Come on, everyone. Move out. We haven't any time." Auron commanded.

"All right, all right already..." Zell moaned as they began walking, "...man, just when I was about to sleep..."

* * *

><p>It was forever dawn at the church where the flowers grew. The gleam of the first rays of sun shone upon Hekate's glorious face. She inhaled the air, and opened her eyes, speaking to the young woman standing to her left,<p>

"Keep your eyes out."

"For what?" the blonde haired, blue-eyed young woman clasped her gentle hands together, nervous as she began tugging at the hem of her black and white skirt.

"Shinryu spoke to me. He mentioned another warrior arriving shortly. Another warrior found and purified. It is up to me to deem him a warrior of mine, or to point him to his path. That is why I have called the warriors back...they must know who will join their numbers." Hekate spoke softly, not looking at the woman, but still regarding her presence.

Terra Branford nodded, "Right. Even if he tries to fight you, I will protect you, Hekate."

A smile adorned the goddess' features, "You rarely fight, child. That is why you are here."

"If I must fight, I will fight to protect." Terra's eyes were determined now, "My magic can help you."

Just as Hekate began to speak, a crash was heard, making both goddess and girl jump. From the roof, a body fell onto the field of flowers, and then the crash echoed, and then there was silence.

"W-what was that?" Terra blurted out as she prepared to use her magic. Hekate held up a hand, and Terra stopped.

"This presence is not a threat...but not one of our own..."

Terra raised her eyebrows, "Then who is it?"

Hekate shook her head, "I am not sure."

Summoning all of her courage, Terra swallowed and began to make her way to the center of the flowers, to the huge lump of a body, unconscious and face down on the floor. With each step, the flowers let out soft sounds, and the moment Terra reached the body, she mustered all of her strength to turn the body around on its back.

As she turned the body, the sun shone on a handsome face, a bit dirty from the fall. His hair was spiky and black, and his outfit was similar to that of fellow warrior Cloud Strife's. The sword beside him also looked like Cloud's giant sword. Terra could not deny the resemblance.

"He looks like Cloud...but yet...he isn't..." Terra spoke quietly to Hekate. From behind her, Hekate gasped,

"Perhaps he...is the one Shinryu sent...?"

The young man stirred, and Terra froze, snatching her hand away. She watched as his eyes opened, and revealed bright blue irises. The young man blinked a few times, then turned slowly to Terra. After a moment of solemn appraisal, he raised an eyebrow, lifted his head up slightly, and blurted out,

"You an angel?"

Terra gasped, her cheeks turning a bright, vivid pink as she covered her mouth with her hand. She replied,

"Um...no."

He frowned, groaning as he sat up, "Well, that sucks, then...but I gotta say," he smirked, "you look like one."

"S-stop..." Terra's cheeks were redder now as she helped him stand. The man picked up his large sword with ease after Terra attempted to lift the heavy blade, "No worries, I got it..."

Hekate's eyes were wide in surprise as the two approached her. She rose to her feet, and replied,

"Who are you?"

"Me?" the young man jabbed a thumb towards his chest, "Last I checked, my name's Zack Fair. SOLDIER in training. Pardon my...dropping in..." he looked to the hole in the ceiling, "...don't even know how I got here...last I remember, I was looking for a friend...what is this place anyway?"

Hekate furrowed her brows now, then spoke silently to Terra, "He does not seem to remember much of his homeworld, nor of previous cycles. He is certainly new...but he also seems to carry more of..."

"-Hey, talking about me?" Zack blurted out, causing the two to face him again. He smiled, and rested a hand under his chin in mock thought, "I know, I'm pretty good-looking, but you don't have to be shy. Just tell me. It'll be our little secret."

He winked at Terra, who by now was so red even an apple was lighter than her. Hekate could not fight the gentle smile that now tugged at her lips. Sighing, she shook her head, and walked up to Zack.

Her smile faded now, and she lifted a hand to Zack's forehead. Zack froze now, confused but not fighting back.

"Zack Fair. What lies within your heart?" Hekate closed her eyes, and Zack let out a short gasp at the bright light that now emanated from her hand. He had to close his eyes to shield his vision, and as soon as it began, it was suddenly over, and Zack opened his eyes while Hekate's hand dropped from his forehead. Her eyes opened and she nodded,

"You have much good in you, Zack Fair. Your heart...seeks harmony."

Terra smiled now, her cheeks finally their usual shade, "That means he's a warrior of Cosmos...right?"

Hekate chuckled, "Not yet." She walked to the center of the flowers and sat on her knees once more in meditation. As she closed her eyes, she continued, "He is not any warrior as of yet. Not until he receives the powers of the goddess-!"

"-whoa, whoa, wait, hold on here!" Zack finally exclaimed. Hekate opened her eyes, and Zack continued,  
>"Don't mind me, I'm just a little lost here. First off, who the hell are you? Second of all, where the hell am I? Third of all, what's with this Cosmos, goddess, power...<em>harmony<em> thing?"

"My name is Terra," Terra answered, resting a hand on her chest. With her other hand, she gestured to Hekate, "and this is Hekate. She is the goddess of the crossroads."

Hekate nodded, "Stay with us, Zack Fair, and wait until your comrades arrive. And I shall explain everything."

Zack was clearly confused, but in his mind, he weighed his options. After coming to a decision, he nodded,

"All righty. I'll stick around, sure thing. But don't mind me being a little lost on all of this."


	3. Paved With Good Intentions

**Chapter 2: Paved With Good Intentions**

His steps echoed in the church because of his huge, heavy boots. His Buster Sword, strapped to his back, clanked a little when his hand left the handle and he studied the church. Every memory leaked into his brain. A part of him wished Hekate did not bless him with his memories-but then...he would have to choose a side to become a mindless soldier.

The flowers brought back more memories, and Cloud Strife closed his eyes and inhaled the scent. It relaxed him, but brought _her_ face to his mind. Letting out a sigh, Cloud looked around.

Apparently none of the other warriors of Hekate were here yet. Once again, Cloud sighed and mumbled,

"Figures..."

"Cloud!" he turned to see the goddess Hekate sitting in the field of flowers, and the girl Terra Branford call his name. Smiling, Terra ran to him, waving as she replied,

"You made it! None of the other warriors have arrived yet, but at least you're here!"

Cloud nodded in greeting, "Right."

Terra turned to Hekate, who also nodded to Cloud, a soft smile adorning her features, "Cloud Strife. Good to see you. I'm sure you are wondering why you've been called back to me."

"Doesn't need to be said." Cloud shot back, apathy filling his voice.

"A new warrior has joined us, Cloud. I have seen into his heart and he is a warrior of harmony. He must be taken to Cosmos so she may give him some of her powers."

"What's that got to do with us?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

Hekate's smile widened, "I'm glad you asked." She pointed behind him.

Confused, Cloud turned, and he could've sworn he was hallucinating as his blue eyes widened in shock.

Zack Fair lifted a hand, and he grinned, "Hi there!"

Cloud could not even begin to comprehend moving, nor thinking at the moment. Instead, his mind flooded with memories of his old friend, and the only thing he blurted out was,

"You..."

Zack raised an eyebrow, "Me what?"

After a long pause, Cloud still had not answered, and Zack was feeling rather uneasy now. Resting a sheepish hand behind his neck, he asked,

"Have...we...met somewhere?"

Realization hit Cloud now. His old friend didn't remember much about the world they both came from. Of course...he was chosen for Cosmos...

Cloud blinked, took a deep breath, and shook his head, "No. We haven't. Sorry about that."

He turned away, but didn't miss the worried exchanged glance between Terra and Hekate. Zack looked incredibly confused.

"This is Zack Fair. The reason I called the warriors back is because..." Hekate nodded to Zack, "...he needs to go to Sanctuary, to Cosmos...but I will not let him go on his own. I need a few of my warriors to escort him to Sanctuary."

"I'll do it," Cloud blurted out almost immediately, a strange look in his eyes, "I'll take him to Sanctuary."

"Now, Cloud. At least wait until the others arrive. Anyone can volunteer." Hekate said softly.

"Uh..." Zack raised a hand, "...hey, look, whatever's going on here...I don't wanna inconvenience anybody else. Why don't you just point the way and I'll head out to this Sanctuary place on my own?"

"The warriors of Chaos-that is the god of discord-are in many numbers. You cannot be alone in this war." Hekate explained to him.

Zack smirked, his hand grabbing the handle of his Buster Sword, "I can take anybody on."

"It's too dangerous," Cloud retorted, his head bowed down, "...you'll need someone to go with you."

Hekate tried to speak, but footsteps were heard. Turning to the entrance of the church, she became serious,

"They've all arrived."

Terra and Cloud stood upright, and Zack raised an eyebrow, turning around to see the warriors of Hekate arriving. Confused, Zack mumbled to himself,

"Cosmos...escorts..._Sanctuary_? What the hell have I gotten myself into...?"

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Auron to notice Hekate sitting in the flowers as usual. Beside her was another fellow warrior, Terra, and then Cloud. And a new person...<p>

"Who's that?" Vivi timidly questioned beside Auron.

"Who knows?" Zell answered quietly for the first time.

Footsteps raced forward, then skidded to a stop beside Auron. Without turning, Auron raised an eyebrow, a small smirk tugging at his lips,

"Tidus. Long time no see."

"Heh, if we're called back again, gotta be sure what's going on! 'Sides..." Tidus crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes, "...gotta fight my old man soon."

Auron sighed, "Don't you know doing that is pointless?"

"Don't matter to me!" Tidus exclaimed, "I said I'm fighting my old man, and nothin' else! That's all I'm here for!"

Seymour, Seifer, and Llednar appeared now, and everyone stopped in front of Hekate. Auron bowed his head once in greeting.

Hekate bowed, "My brave warriors. Do forgive me for calling you back. But I...have news. And explanations for you," she nodded her head once more to the newcomer. Her voice rose now as she proclaimed,

"We have a new warrior joining in this war. Zack Fair."

There was a murmur amongst the small crowd.

"New warrior?" Tidus mumbled, "Looks just like ol' Cloud over there..."

"A new warrior? Whose side is he on?" Vivi inquired curiously.

"Nice sword..." Zell's eyes widened in amazement.

Seifer raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Doesn't look all that powerful to me..."

"Interesting..." Seymour began, but raised a hand to calm the aggressive Llednar, who mumbled,

"Let's see just _how_ powerful he is..."

"He seems familiar." Vincent spoke now, and for an instant, his eyes met Cloud's, both knowing something the others did not.

"You know him?" Vivi looked up at Vincent.

"He's from my world. The world Cloud and I come from. I can tell." Vincent answered seriously.

"Oh...then he must not be all that bad!" Vivi exclaimed, relieved.

Hekate raised a hand, and everyone grew silent once more. She continued, more to Zack than to everyone else,

"You are in a world where war is apparent. Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, has her warriors battling Chaos-the god of discord-and his warriors. I, the goddess of crossroads, look into the hearts of warriors before battle, and deem what path they choose. Zack, your heart is full of harmony, and that is what you seek. I am sending you to Sanctuary, to Cosmos...where she will give you her powers to fight alongside her warriors. You cannot go alone, however. The Warriors of Chaos are merciless and dangerous. If they defeat you before you obtain Cosmos' powers...the balance will be upset."

Zack rested a hand behind his neck, "Okay...I guess I get the picture...so...what about everyone here? Whose side are they on?"

"Hekate's!" Vivi blurted out, "The warriors who have clouded hearts, separate objectives, or uncertainties join Hekate to choose their own paths!"

Hekate nodded, smiling now, "Vivi is correct. My warriors choose their own paths, and carve them out. Or...depending on circumstances...they choose a side-Cosmos or Chaos."

Zack nodded, "Right...uh, makes sense..."

Hekate spoke again, "Zack Fair must not go to Sanctuary alone. Do I have any volunteers to escort him to Sanctuary?"

Cloud immediately seized the opportunity and raised his hand. Hekate sighed to herself.

_Oh, Cloud...so desperate to redeem yourself...very well, then._

"Thank you, Cloud, for volunteering," Hekate closed her eyes, not looking at Cloud, "any others?"

A brief pause. Then a timid,

"Um...I can help, too."

Hekate opened her eyes to see Terra, weakly raising her hand. Hekate smiled gently, "Are you certain, Terra?"

"Y-yes. If I must fight...I will fight to protect." Terra nodded once, eyes gleaming with determination and drive. She then questioned, "Um...but will you be all right on your own, Hekate?"

Hekate nodded, "I will be all right. I still have enough power to sustain my survival. Very well. Cloud Strife. Terra Branford. Protect Zack Fair while you take him to Sanctuary. As for the rest of you," her voice rose again, "return to finding your own paths. If you happen to meet Zack, Cloud, and Terra on your travels, assist them in any way possible. Now, go."

Each warrior nodded once, and began leaving. Auron made one last look to the three, then left, following Zell, Vivi, and Vincent.

Hekate turned to the three, "Be careful. All of you. Zack...I wish you luck."

Zack nodded, grinning at Cloud and Terra, "Don't need luck when I've got my skills, and these two fine warriors by my side! It's gonna be fun!"

Terra smiled, "We'll do whatever we can."

"No matter what happens," Cloud turned his back, "we'll protect you...Zack."

He began walking. Exchanging a confused glance, Terra and Zack began to follow him.

As the three left, Hekate gasped, and her hand rested upon her heart as she frowned. Looking up, she mumbled to nothing in particular,

"So..._you're_ here as well. Don't let your hatred fuel you..."

* * *

><p>"So...where exactly is this Sanctuary place?" Zack asked as the three walked through an open field.<p>

"Shinryu's Isle. Don't know the exact location." Cloud answered, avoiding Zack's eyes as he walked, his eyes focusing only straight ahead of him.

Terra, who was walking beside Cloud, turned around, smiling gently at Zack, "There's no reason to fret. We'll be there in no time!"

Zack chuckled, "I'm not fretting, trust me! Just lead the way and I'll follow!"

After a pause, Zack stared at Terra, whom began to blush as she asked, "What is it?"

Zack shook his head, "Huh? Sorry...just that...you remind me of someone...I can't quite put my finger on it, but you do!"

Terra nodded, "I...I see..." she turned back to Cloud as they continued walking.

"So, uh, Cloud, wasn't it?" Zack turned to Cloud now. Cloud kept moving, not looking at him still. Zack ignored the cold shoulder and continued,

"You've uh, got the exact same sword as me. You possibly heard of SOLDIER, too? Heh, maybe we're from the same world! Ever heard of Midgar?"

Cloud sighed, then answered almost hesitantly, "Yeah."

"Hey, hey, so we _are_ from the same world! How come I don't remember ya?" Zack cupped his chin in thought,

"Maybe you and I were SOLDIERs together!"

Cloud bit his lower lip, "Not quite."

Zack began to question him, but Cloud loudly commanded,

"Let's keep moving."

He began walking a little faster, and Zack and Terra had to run to catch up to him.


End file.
